Characters/students
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * Rebels - The Rebels are those students who disagree that their futures should be pre-determined and seek to change the system that condemns them to a destiny most of them do not want. * Royals - The Royals are those who agree that their futures should be pre-determined and seek to protect the system that ties them to a destiny most of them eagerly look forward to. * Neutral students - In addition to the Rebels and Royals, there's a large number of students with no or an unclear allegiance. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Rebels Brooke Page C.A. Cupid Cedar Wood Cerise Hood Darling Charming Ginger Breadhouse Humphrey Dumpty Hunter Huntsman Kitty Cheshire Madeline Hatter Melody Piper Poppy O'Hair Raven Queen Rosabella Beauty Sparrow Hood Tiny Royals Alistair Wonderland Apple White Ashlynn Ella Blondie Lockes Bunny Blanc Briar Beauty Daring Charming Dexter Charming Duchess Swan Farrah Goodfairy As the daughter of the Fairy Godmother likely from Cinderella and/or various tales, Farrah Goodfairy is an intuitive individual among her cheerhexer peers. Although, she can tend to get quite assertive when cooperating as a team. Faybelle Thorn Holly O'Hair Hopper Croakington II Justine Dancer Justine Dancer is the daughter of the 12th dancing princess from the renowned tale, The Twelve Dancing Princesses. She's part of a party-related committee at school. It is known that she has a passionate love for dancing and hopes that everyone can find their spotlight and voice. Lilly-Bo Peep Lizzie Hearts Three little pigs Neutral students Bella Sister Bella Sister is from the forgotten story The Tale of Two Sisters. She and her sister, Brutta left Ever After to escape their destiny. In her story, Bella is the villain. Raven Queen admires Bella. Brutta Sister Brutta Sister is from the forgotten story The Tale of Two Sisters. She and her sister, Bella left Ever After to escape their destiny. Although she is the villain, she is selfless and helps her sister. Charity Charming One of the many Charming children preparing for their destinies, Charity Charming is one of the few who'd rather not. She'd prefer to read a book quietly far away from all the bombastic fights and the sappy rescues. Chase Redford Children of Jack and Jill Clara Lear Clara Lear is the daughter of King Lear. She is new at Ever After High and not exactly confident about it, though she is making steps towards feeling at home. Coral Witch Coral Witch is the daughter of the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid. Despite being a young girl, she is aware of her destiny. She is not very in touch with students, but she is up-to-date of the latest gossip. Courtly Jester Gus Crumb Helga Crumb Jillian Beanstalk The daughter of Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk, Jillian Beanstalk appears quite equipped for her destiny as she's joined the school musical band and plays an inherited harp which belonged to him. Nathan Nutcracker Nathan Nutcracker is the future Nutcracker Prince from The Nutcracker. He prefers being called a wooden person instead of a puppet. Nina Thumbell Nina Thumbell is the daughter of Thumbelina. Even at full size, Nina is at least a head shorter than everyone else. She has the ability to shrink at the standard size of Thumbelina. Son of the Hero of Haarlem Three billy goats gruff Tom Thumb The future Tom Thumb from the fairy tale of the same name is a tiny boy who is small enough to ride on the back of a mouse. He signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign. Tucker Tucker is one of the future Merry Men. Specifically, he is the future Friar Tuck. He is highly afraid of growing bald like his father. Witchy Brew Although a fan of watercolor painting and unicorns, Witchy Brew sadly sealed her fate as a child-eating witch when she signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign.